powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi King
"Ninjuu Fusion, Shinobi King has risen (ニンジュ合体、シノビキング上昇している Ninju Gattai, Shinobi Kingu Jōshō Shite Iru)" Ninjuu Giant Shinobi King (ニンジュ巨人シノビキング Ninju Kyojin Shinobi Kingu) is the main mecha used by the Shinobiman after a CORE Monster used its enlargement techinque. It is formed when the Shinobiman give the command "Ninjuu Fusion (ニンジュ合体 Ninju Gattai)". Ninjuu Components The Ninjuu (ニンジュ Ninju) are the guardian animal themed mecha used by the Shinobiman. They are summoned when the Shinobimen use their Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (守護者忍法： ニンジュ召喚 Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. Each Ninjuu has their own special attack that they use against an enemy CORE Monster. Shinobi Lion Shinobi Lion '''(シノビライオンShinobi Raion) is the main Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Red that he can summon by using his Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (守護者忍法：ニンジュ召喚Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Guardian of the Flame Ninja Tribe. It forms the Torso and Head to Shinobi King.' Special Technique suured'Giant Ninpou: Mane Eruption (巨大忍法：たてがみ噴火Kyodai Ninpō: Tategami Funka) – Shinobi Lion’s mane becomes engulfed in flames. Then the flames create a wave of destructive fire. Shinobi Shark Shinobi Shark '''(シノビシャークShinobi Shāku) is the main Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Blue that's summoned using his Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (守護者忍法：ニンジュ召喚Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) 'technique. It is considered to be the Guardian of the Water Ninja Tribe. It forms the left arm to Shinobi King. Special Technique '''Giant Ninpou: Wave Rush '(巨大忍法：波突進Kyodai Ninpō: Nami Tosshin) – Shinobi Shark uses the surronding water to ram into the enemy.' Shinobi Rhino Shinobi Rhino '(シノビライノShinobi Raino)' is the main Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Green that he can summon by using his Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(守護者忍法：ニンジュ召喚 Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan)' technique. It is considered to be the Guardian of the Earth Ninja Tribe. It forms the legs to Shinobi King. Special Technique '''Giant Ninpou: Rush Quake '(巨大忍法殺到震動Kyodai Ninpō: Sattō Shindō) – Shinobi Rhino uses wild energy to charge up its horn so it can perform a charging attack. While it's running, Shinobi Rhino can cause tremors to keep the enemy off balance until its charge attacks hits.' Shinobi Wolf Shinobi Wolf (シノビウルフ Shinobi Urufu) is the main Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Yellow that can be summoned by using his Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon '(守護者忍法：ニンジュ召喚 Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) '''technique. It is considered to be the Guardian of the Thunder Ninja Tribe. It forms the right arm to Shinobi King. Special Technique '''Giant Ninpou: Howling Thunder '(巨大忍法：遠吠え雷Kyodai Ninpō: Tōboe Kaminari) – Shinobi Wolf can call up a powerful storm that he can control to hit anything or anyone it wants. This attack will result in paralysis or destroyed.' Shinobi Falcon ' Shinobi Falcon '(シノビファルコン Shinobi Farukon) is the main Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Pink that she can summon by using her Guardian Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (守護者忍法：ニンジュ召喚Gādian Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the guardian of the Wind Ninja Tribe. It forms the Back and Wings to Shinobi King. Special Technique 'Giant Ninpou: Gale Burst '(巨大忍法：強風連写Kyodai Ninpō: Kyōfū Rensha) – Shinobi Falcon can absorb the power of the wind in order to perform a Wind Blast Attack that is sharper than the air itself. Other Formations Inferno Shinobi King Tsunami Shinobi King Seismic Shinobi King Lightning Shinobi King Tornado Shinobi King Special Techniques Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Sentai Megazord Category:Megazord